One Day Today
by mikechang
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the captain of the cheerios and every boy in school would kill for a chance to be with her, especially Mike Chang. Quinn and Mike, on two opposite ends of the social ladder, realise that maybe the opposing end was always their destiny.
1. First Step

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST STEP**

She was watching his every move from the doorway. Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios and girlfriend of Noah Puckerman, was watching this Glee nerd rehearse in the dance studio. She was on her way to the football field to practise but couldn't help but notice Mike dancing. She'd never really been in the dance studio before but she was always craving to go in someday.

Her eyes were caught in a fascination as she watched each and every one of his moves; the way his legs lifted up off of the ground, how after each landing, it was so elegant, yet so masculine, the way his body rolled as he moved from left to right, he then came to an applaudable stop, but she didn't applaud of course, he couldn't realise she was there. As soon as she noticed that this was her queue to leave, she turned her back but was stopped by a voice from inside the studio.

"Quinn?" Mike's voice was so sweet. She turned around, weakening to his sound.

"Hi, Mike," she tried her best to put on her _I'm-better-than-you _lookbut his eyes got to her. His appearance was so innocent she couldn't help but give a real smile. "Nice moves."

"T-thank you, Quinn," his face lit up. Was Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios, really complimenting _him_, the dancing Glee nerd?

"No problem," her words were quick as she tried to leave before anybody caught her.

"Hey, what were you doing here anyways?" he asked, stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes shut as she turned around, admitting defeat.

"I-I just noticed some kid dancing and it happened to be you, don't get any ideas, Chang," she said, tensing her face. Mike's smile slowly disintegrated. Realising the result of her actions, Quinn quickly left the room.

"Goodbye, Mike," she said, her eyes glowing a little. She didn't want to seem too mean, but she needed a good exit.

"Wait, Quinn." _Ugh_. _Would he ever quit? _

"Yes, Mike?" she said turning her head around, followed by her slim figure. He stared at her for a moment, he couldn't believe that he had kept Quinn Fabray with him for so long, he couldn't let her go now.

"Yes?" Quinn's voice was bored. _Why am I not speaking! _He thought.

"Um, would you like to go for lunch today?" his eyes were dangling from her head to toes awkwardly. "Just you and I?"

"A-are... are you asking me out? Like, on a date?"

"No, no, just lunch, I mean-"

"I'm dating Puck. What do you think he'll think when he realises that I'm eating lunch with some Glee kid!" her tone became angry. What he thinking asking her out to lunch, in school!

"D-don't worry about it, forget I even asked." His voice softened quickly. "So, you gonna go to Cheerios practise now?"

"Yes. And I'm late, so goodbye." Before she could even turn around Mike quickly spoke in.

"Wait, let me walk you."

"Fine" Quinn replied in defeat after a few seconds of silence. "Just make sure nobody sees you, and I mean nobody, especially Puck." Mike smiled quickly. "And you drop me off from the hall not the door, got it?" They were practically smelling each other's scents. Mike's was heavenly. She closed her eyes for a moment to take in the smell as she drew herself closer and closer to him.

"Right. Shall we go?" Mike held out his arm for Quinn to cling on to.

"No, none of that. What if people think we're dating?"

"We should be," he whispered but Quinn heard it.

"What!" she gritted her teeth and looked at him.

"Nothing, nothing, y-you're right. Let's just walk, side by side."

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get Puck to see us so that we can break up, I cry, then you give me your shoulder to cry on." She stood right in front of him, their eyes staring right at each other. "Well it's not gonna work, not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" She was completely wrong, Mike would never do that, not too somebody as precious as Quinn. "Just because I watched a bit of your dance routine, it does not mean that I'm into you, got it?" Her words were so harsh he felt like she just punched him in the heart and stomped on it. His eyes were focused on the ground and all he could hear was the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor.

_One day I'll have you, Quinn Fabray. _He thought to himself. _One day we'll live happily together, and just you wait for that, because one day, will be today._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>Nothing huge has happened in this chapter as when I had written it, I had planned for it to be a one-shot. After reading through, I decided to write a few more chapters until I had uploaded this one. With this being said, I would like to inform you all how although this chapter may be short, it is very vital to the story as a whole._  
><em>

Reviews would be very appreciated!(:


	2. Closer

**CHAPTER TWO: CLOSER**

Quinn walked up to the locker room already regretting what had just happened. She wrapped her hair in a small but messy ponytail and threw her cheerio uniform over her elegant body. Before she could go any further she sat on the bench behind her to clear her thoughts. _What just happened? Did I really just voluntarily spend more than minutes in the same room as a glee nerd? And why am I even contemplating it? _

Breathe.

She needed to think this through more. Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios and celibacy club since Sophomore year, dating Puckerman, and at the top of all of her classes, well, second if you count Berry. But nonetheless, the world was at her feet, and if she even gave a second look at Mike, would that all be gone? What was she-

"Quinn?" a sharp voice came from the door. The Latino moved her head from left to right, observing the room for the blonde cheerleader. "You in here?" Quinn immediately stood up, pretending to just be finishing a sip of her water bottle.

"Over here," she called, continued her act.

"Coach Sylvester's been waiting for you. I made up some bullcrap about how you were stuck in physics with Mr Hall. Ugh, where the hell were you!"

"I was in here, San, where else would I be?" she scoffed lightly, taking another sip of her water bottle.

"Before..?" Santana's voice sharpened as she crossed her arms slowly.

"I was just with Mi-"Santana squinted a little. "-chael... on the football team, we were talking about his girlfriend. She's a _total_ bitch." Quinn turned around to close her locker, desperately trying to avoid the conversation.

"Whatever, let's just get to practise before Coach Sylvester catches us. You were supposed to be leading warm up today so she had Britt take your place."

"Aw, Britt, such a sweetie," Quinn eagerly attempted to move the conversation on to somebody else, so she linked her arm with Santana's and walked towards the football field. "So how are you and Brittany then?"

As Mike packed up and left to get home and study, he decided to walk through the football field as he was still buzzing from his conversation with Quinn Fabray. He knew she was out practising so he just wanted one more look at her. And there she was. At the top of the pyramid with that golden smile of hers. Only Quinn Fabray could pull off such elegance and dominance at once, and only Quinn Fabray was all Mike wanted. He stood still for a moment, gazing upon the top of the pyramid. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly climbed down.

"What are you looking at, Chink!" came a screech from the megaphone. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Mike ran as fast as he could and tripped over his shoe laces immediately. The entire cheerio squad instantly laughed at him, besides Quinn. She felt terrible, but to keep up her reputation, a big fake giggle came across her face.

"What a loser, right?" she said under her breath to Santana, but feeling a rage of guilt rushing right through her. As Mike got up, he quickly looked across the field at Quinn.

"Sorry," she mouthed sympathetically. Mike quickly shook his head forgivingly and walked to the exit. _How embarrassing. _He thought. _Why the heck did I just do that? To look at a girl that doesn't even like me? Ugh. _As Mike opened the gate to leave, he was stopped by a sudden voice behind him.

"Hey," Quinn called, her voice as delicate as a porcelain doll. "Sorry about that." Mike turned around as a relieved smile entered his face.

"Uh- No problem..." the confused Asian uttered. "Won't you get in trouble for being here? With me?"

"Coach Sylvester doesn't seem to be too concerned with my whereabouts right now", Quinn and Mike turned to see Sue screeching at a few freshmen Cheerios as they didn't perfect their newly given routines. "But I came here to apologise, and, to talk about earlier on, with you..."

"What about it?" Mike moved a step closer, feeling a little closer to Quinn Fabray already.

"I mean, I-"

"Hey Quinn," Santana came walking with her arms crossed and a slightly concerned tone. "What are you doing, _here_?" her eyes moved quickly to Mike to show Quinn what she meant. Quinn looked down at the ground, desperately trying to get away from the conversation.

"Nothing, San, just talking."

"With him?"

"Yeah," Quinn stopped herself before she said anymore.

"About...?" Santana was now standing right ahead of Quinn's vision, making it impossible to be ignored.

"She was just telling me to never walk this way when practise is on," Mike interrupted the girl's conversation about him that he was never really invited into. Quinn's eyebrows rose immediately as Santana quickly turned to Mike with the scowl still remaining on her face.

"Then why the hell are you still here?" she hissed. Mike quickly walked away before she could say any more. Quinn watched as the innocent kid who she didn't finish apologising to walked off. She bit her lip as she saw him leave.

_Ugh. _Was all she could think. _What the hell Santana? _But she never said it, she only kept on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>I was not very fond with how this chapter turned out, but in order for other characters to notice this, I had allocated certain parts of this chapter.

Reviews would be very appreciated!(:


	3. Betrayal

**CHAPTER THREE: BETRAYAL**

Practise was hell for Quinn. Her mind was still stuck on Mike and how she never really got to apologise to him. She _had_ to say sorry for what she did. Wait, what was she thinking? Quinn Fabray doesn't apologise to _anybody_, but, Mike... Mike was different, Mike was nice, Mike was mature... everything every other guy wasn't. No. No. She didn't like him. _Especially _not in that way. She had Puck, whom she loved. And he loved her. Her and Puck were going to be happy together, married, forever, like everybody expected them to be, and nobody was going to change that.

After Cheerios practise was over, Santana walked up to Quinn with her signature arm fold.

"Hey Quinn, is it okay if I come to your house later?"

"Um, sure," Quinn responded quietly. "Any particular reason?"

"Can't I hang out with my girl?"

"Alright, six?"

"Sure," and with her face lighting up, she went. Quinn then headed straight for her car, attempting to avoid contact with anybody on the squad until she could handle her feelings herself. As she sat in the car alone, she looked out of the view a head of her.

"Breathe." She told herself. "Just breathe. It's all gonna blow over soon, Quinn." As Quinn started the car, she turned on the radio.

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_ You make me feel like I am young again,_

_ Whenever I'm alone with you,_

_ You make me feel like I am fun again._

Immediately she thought of Mike and everything he made her feel so good. She didn't feel like she needed to hold up a reputation when she was with him, she didn't feel forced to be in the same room as him, secretly, she felt _so_ comfortable just by looking at him. She drove and drove, holding on to these golden moments of alone time to think. _Ding!_ Came her phone. It was a text. From Puck. _Crap. _ '_Wanna go c a movie 2nite?' _the text read. _No, I wanna be with Mike. _She thought._ 'Sorry, cant, San's coming over.' _Came her reply. At least one good thing came out of the whole Santana coming over her house issue.

As she came to her driveway, Quinn walked straight up to her house and then ran to her bedroom, closing the door behind her, logging straight on to _Facebook._ She saw Mike's name with a little green circle on the right of it. Almost immediately, she clicked him.

_'hey' _she wrote.

_'hi there' _he wrote back.

_ 'sorry about earlier... I was gonna apologise but Santana came'_

_ 'dw about it :) How are you?'_

_ 'I'm good,' _she was so relieved that he was okay with it. _'and thank you for what you did, really saved my ass lol'_

_ 'lol np.' _And without another thought, came a knock on the door. _Crap_. Quinn thought. _It's 6:01, Santana's never on time! _The blonde cheerleader, still in her uniform quickly ran downstairs to open the door for the Hispanic girl.

"Hey, San," Quinn tried her best to put on her fake smile and tone to pretend that she was actually delighted with the fact that Santana came over.

"Hey Quinny, you okay?" Santana asked, still standing outside.

"Yeah, I'm okay, yourself honey?" Santana's smile remained the same as her eyes moved around her so that Quinn could understand.

"Yes... may I come in?"

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, yeah sure!" Quinn quickly moved aside as Santana walked in. As the girls walked up to Quinn's bedroom, Santana lay straight on the bed.

"Gosh, practise was murderous! Do you think Coach Sylvester's ever gonna give us a break?" Santana said, staring at the ceiling.

"Aha, doubt it, not unless we win her another national trophy" Quinn added in a few gestures to add to her humorous tone. Santana returned a little laugh to Quinn. "God knows why I chose to become a cheerleader."

"Um, hello?" Santana shot up. "Once you're a cheerleader you immediately get on top of the social ladder, it's how things work out."

"Guess so," Quinn remarked. "Want a soda?"

"Ah, yes please," Santana's over the top smile was apparent. As Quinn walked out of the room, the area became much more silent. _Pop!_ came Quinn's computer. Santana walked to it and saw that Quinn got a Facebook message, from Mike Chang. "What?" she whispered. The intrusive cheerio put her delicate hand on the mouse and fiercely looked at Mike's message.

'wanna meet up again some time? x" Santana's eyebrows raised. _Meeting up, again! The 'x'? _She read through the rest of the not so big but oh so detailed conversation and couldn't believe what she could see. As she heard Quinn walk up the stairs, Santana quickly lay down, reading a magazine on blondes.

"Blondes weekly? Really Santana?" asked Quinn jokingly, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Ha, I just got bored," Santana's fake tone was evident again. "Ooh, coke, thanks girl." As the girls took a sip into their drinks, Santana watched the computer, waiting for another message from Mike. _Pop!_ it came again. _Crap._ Quinn thought as she saw the message from Mike. She quickly logged out and turned on YouTube, putting on some Zac Efron interview.

"Oh God, he looks so hot in this interview, don't you think?" she said, her head moved a little _too _close to the screen.

"Yeah..." the sides of Santana's mouth rose a little, then her sharp eyes came into play.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: <strong>This is the chapter that I have enjoyed writing the most. I really like writing for Quinn and Mike, especially within the context that I have chosen, and as this chapter is what sets a slight turning point to the plot, I can't wait to share the rest of it with you.

Reviews would be very appreicated! (:


End file.
